


this prophecy of ours

by princegrantaire



Category: DCU (Comics), Dark Nights: Death Metal: The Last Stories of the DC Universe, Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princegrantaire/pseuds/princegrantaire
Summary: The sunset paints Sinestro in shades of red, deepens the magenta of his skin. Hal thinks he sees a smile, though it’s hard to tell in flight and harder still with the water rushing underneath. Themyscira is too close for comfort and Hal fears neither the freedom nor the weightlessness will last. There’s a contradiction, the green leaves no room for fear. Sinestro had said it best.(Takes place immediately after Dark Nights: Death Metal: The Last Stories of the DC Universe #1)
Relationships: Hal Jordan & Thaal Sinestro, Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	this prophecy of ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slaapkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaapkat/gifts).



> DID EVERYONE READ _DARK NIGHTS: DEATH METAL: THE LAST STORIES OF THE DC UNIVERSE_? GO READ IT RIGHT NOW BECAUSE OTHERWISE THIS IS INCOMPREHENSIBLE. YES IT DROVE ME INSANE. YOU CAN FIND THE FULL STORY [HERE ON MY BLOG](https://ufonaut.tumblr.com/post/636931057944510464/id-forgotten-forgotten-how-it-feels-not-to-be)
> 
> THIS TAKES PLACE IMMEDIATELY AFTER.
> 
> ALSO ALL MY LOVE TO MY BESTEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD @SLAAPKAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS FOR U OL PAL

The sunset paints Sinestro in shades of red, deepens the magenta of his skin. Hal thinks he sees a smile, though it’s hard to tell in flight and harder still with the water rushing underneath. Themyscira is too close for comfort and Hal fears neither the freedom nor the weightlessness will last. There’s a contradiction, the green leaves no room for fear. Sinestro had said it best.

_I’d forgotten how it feels not to be afraid._

On the ground, Hal has, too. Here, in the air and in the same sky his father had once cut open, Hal feels the years collapse on themselves -- all raw with excitement like he’s the rookie of decades ago, letting Sinestro lead just to see him go, seeped in the kind of admiration that had struck him as dangerous then and the boldness of youth. It’d been tradition, back in the day, to take the scenic route after a successful mission, the two of them and the stars. The sight of Sinestro is as familiar as the flight and enough to leave him breathless.

It’s nearly easy to believe that they’re not an hour closer to their doom.

What Hal had really meant, he thinks, when Sinestro had asked to finish as he’d started had been a denial of this approaching end and not quite the indictment of guilt he’d ended up choking out. It’s not for him to say what Sinestro deserves. The ring’s stuck around, that’s proof enough.

And Hal knows better than anyone that there’s no great honour behind the Green Lantern Corps. The ruins of Coast City have stirred choice memories. In the end, it might just be why he’s not having that last beer with Guy or helping John out with the new recruits. It’s been too long since Hal’s belonged and a last night by Sinestro’s side seems fitting, a touch too much like home. With what’s to come in the morning, there’s very little point in worrying. Hal’s made a habit and a career out of that very fact.

They land on the shore, a ways away from the camps and the friendly fires blinking in the distance, trailing up Themyscira’s mountains and fading in the new dark. Sunset’s come and gone. Apocalypses have been faced before, Hal’s grown tired of them, would like to choose his own finale. He’s got a chance, here and now.

“Looking for excuses to join your corps, Jordan?” Sinestro asks, shadows thrown oddly over him in the glow of their rings -- another glimpse of a past neither has learned to let go of.

Hal, who hadn’t realised he’d been the cause of this ensuing silence, gives a sheepish smile. “Are _you_?” he counters, though he feels something like amusement tugging further at the corners of his lips, as if they’re playing at an old routine. No one’s going anywhere, they know it well enough. In the aftermath of war, and it _is_ war they’re knee-deep in by now, Themyscira has kept fragments of its beauty. Hal nods towards a small rock formation on the side of a hill and doesn’t stop to see if Sinestro follows as he takes off. It’s deceptively quiet beyond the crash of the waves, far from the revelry of stolen moments. As Sinestro sits next to him, Hal doesn’t look right away but he leans in close.

In the absence of a desire to hurt or the heat of the battle, the touch appears foreign. Sinestro’s warm against him and all sharp angles, Perpetua’s throne hadn’t been kind to him.

“I’m glad it’s you,” Hal finds himself saying, like it’s the sorta thing he can just-- _say_. Maybe it is, nowadays.

Sinestro sighs, though there’s a rumble in his chest not unlike purring.

It only lasts a moment.

“Me too,” Sinestro agrees after a beat, quiet but clear, the sort of firm dignity Hal imagines he reserves for his corps alone. It gets Hal thinking about the morning, about the way some part of him has never stopped trusting Sinestro to watch his back where it really counts. They’ll fight tomorrow, they might even win. Hal aches for a taste of victory already. When he turns his head, Sinestro kisses him.

Neither chaste nor hungry, the kiss seems perfectly natural -- an unspoken but agreed upon next step, guided by the same invisible force that’s been pulling them along all evening as much as it is the immensity of a choice. Hal doesn’t merely want but he _chooses_ to give in, to understand it’s been a long time coming and there’s nothing holding them back now. They’re on the same side. He could shout it from the rooftops.

As they pull back, gone breathless with the kiss, Hal rests his forehead against Sinestro’s. They’ve got the rest of the night, he decides, as they share the faintest trace of a smile. It’s not unlike the freedom of the flight.

**Author's Note:**

> find me @ufonaut on tumblr!


End file.
